Como ser Valiente
by Zalex Grajalex
Summary: La aldea de Berk ha prosperado y crecido considerablemente, Estoico preocupado por la seguridad y las nuevas necesidades de su pueblo busca la forma de mantener la paz y la alianza con las tribus en caso de una invasión. Mientras tanto los cuatro clanes del reino de DunBroch ven con preocupación la creciente amenaza de los "invasores del sur" que tratan de invadirlos a toda costa
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo **

Nuestra historia comienza en Berk un pueblo ubicado a doce días al norte de calvario y algunos grados al sur de muere de frio está justo sobre el meridiano de la tristeza fue fundado hace 7 generaciones; Tienen pesca, caza y una encantadora vista del atardecer nieva 9 meses al año y graniza los otros 3, la comida es insípida y la gente que crece ahí es mucho peor lo único especial que tiene esta "pequeña aldea" son las mascotas, verán muchos otros tienen ponis, pericos o perros de acompañantes pero estas personas tienen dragones.

Anteriormente los vikingos tenían una guerra a muerte contra los dragones y a pesar de los problemas que causaban, los vikingos no se iban de esa isla debido a su grave problema de necedad y su gran orgullo, durante ese entonces el ser caza dragones lo era todo en la aldea hasta que un joven muy peculiar hizo lo que ningún vikingo se imaginaria hacer en 300 años de historia; El muchacho consiguió hacer amistad con una de las temibles bestias y a pesar de tener todo en su contra logro traer la paz al pueblo, pero claro tuvo que pasar muchas dificultades y lamentablemente no salió bien librado al final. El joven del que hablamos es Hiccup Horrendo Haddock III un muchacho de 15 años delgado, de media estatura ojos verdes y de pelo corto castaño hijo del Jefe "Estoico El vasto" y el sucesor del mando de la isla

Han pasado ya muchos meses desde aquella aventura desde entonces la vida en Berk ha cambiado drásticamente para bien, ya no hay muertes por dragones, el índice de incendios ha disminuido, la producción y el comercio han aumentado considerablemente y además gracias al nuevo medio de transporte los habitantes de Berk han podido extender su territorio a algunas islas deshabitadas y también establecer relaciones diplomáticas con otras aldeas, en fin el pequeño pueblo ha crecido demasiado llegando a competir contra algunas naciones.

Para la mayoría de los habitantes estos cambios fueron asimilados con facilidad y continuaron normalmente con sus vidas, pero para nuestro joven héroe fue mas difícil acostumbrarse, ya que convertirse en el salvador de la aldea siendo anteriormente un "rechazado social " le trajo grandes cambios a su vida; Para empezar ya no era considerado un inútil y la mayoría de las personas ya no lo evitaban, además su fama como entrenador de dragones le traía mucha atención (incluyendo de personas no deseadas*) eso y sumando su personalidad tranquila y amable le ayudaron a construir buenas amistades entre los aldeanos pero a pesar de su nueva popularidad Hiccup seguía siendo el mismo muchacho tímido y reservado que gustaba pasar el tiempo dibujando e inventando junto a su dragón Chimuelo o pasando el rato con su pequeño grupo de amigos.

A simple vista la vida en Berk era pacifica y prospera pero no todo era de color de rosa ; Debido a los dragones los vikingos pudieron explorar más allá del horizonte y lo que encontraron fue un mundo totalmente nuevo y desarrollado, se toparon con decenas de naciones con gobiernos establecidos y ejércitos poderosos.

Estoico preocupado por la seguridad de su aldea buscó la forma de aliarse con las demás tribus nórdicas que compartían su misma cultura* para así juntos tener la fuerza suficiente de defenderse en caso de una invasión, las negociaciones fueron pocas y ásperas debido a la gran diversidad de opiniones y puntos de vista, al final los jefes de las demás tribus no llegaron a un acuerdo pero seguían manteniendo buenas relaciones.

Durante ese tiempo Estoico se vio obligado a viajar constantemente por cuestiones diplomáticas, algunas veces lo acompañaba Hiccup pero solo pocas ocasiones ya que el Jefe prefería que su hijo disfrutara todo lo posible sus últimos años de juventud y que se enfocara a su actual academia de dragones, aunque el vikingo no podía negar la realidad, el tiempo no se detiene y su hijo tarde o temprano se haría cargo de la aldea y tendría que estar preparado para tomar tan grande responsabilidad por eso había tomado la decisión de entrenarlo en forma y enseñarle los aspectos básicos de cómo cuidar la aldea antes de que Odín lo llamara al _Valhala_.

- Buenas tardes Astrid – Saludo el enorme vikingo con una sonrisa

-Buenas tardes Jefe Estoico— Le devolvió el saludo

-Disculpa Astrid, ¿Dónde está Hiccup?

-No sabría decirle, no lo he visto desde que terminaron las clases en el ruedo

-Que raro pensé que Hiccup estaba contigo, el me dijo que iban a ir a la fragua a ver algo de los diseños de las nuevas monturas que él había hecho – Pregunto Estoico mientras buscaba a su hijo a través de la plaza

-No el no menciono nada de eso, solo dijo que iría a dar una vuelta con Chimuelo supongo que estará de regreso en un rato— Astrid se encogió de hombros mientras le restaba importancia

-Bueno iré a buscarlo a la fragua a ver si ya regreso, nos vemos luego pequeña –Se despido Estoico

-Esta bien nos vemos Jefe, ha por cierto cuando lo encuentre me puede hacer el favor de decirle que no se le olvide llegar temprano al gran salón

-Claro Astrid yo le aviso –Dijo el jefe mientras se alejaba buscando a su hijo

Mientras Estoico caminaba hacia la fragua en busca de su hijo; Hiccup sobrevolaba el océano a toda velocidad mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse

-Vamos amigo una vuelta más – Dijo el joven mientras se inclinaba hacia su dragón y este le daba un gruñido de negación –Oh vamos Chimuelo no me digas que estas cansado

El dragón solo abrió su boca y lanzo sonidos guturales –Reptil tragón no me digas que tienes hambre –Le pregunto mientras el mismo se ponía una mano en el estomago para calmar el sonido de sus intestinos –Vaya al parecer ya somos dos pero no quiero comer y llenarme, hoy en la noche tenemos que ir al gran salón y no quiero ir con el estomago lleno

El dragón volvió a gruñir de hambre mientras su jinete ponía rumbo hacia la aldea –Bueno Chimuelo iremos a casa y te daré algunos pescados pero si en el banquete sirven algo que te guste no quiero que te lo comas por gula, no me gustaría que te vuelvas a enfermar del estomago –El dragón asintió feliz mientras ponía más velocidad a su vuelo con rumbo a su preciada comida, tardaron unos 15 minutos en llegar al centro de la aldea

-Por casi se me olvidaba, chimuelo tenemos que pasar con Bocón para decirle sobre las nuevas monturas para los dragones –Chimuelo se miraba preocupado – Descuida amigo Bocón no hará las sillas, solo le pediré que consiga los materiales para fabricarlas. –Mas aliviado el dragón puso rumbo hacia la herrería mientras aterrizaba y descansaba de su largo vuelo

-Hola ¿Hay alguien aquí? – Pregunto Hiccup a la nada cuando entro al local y vio todo vacio

-Hey hola hijo, por fin llegas –Saludo el Vikingo mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su hijo

-Papá que sorpresa, pensé que estabas ocupado organizando tu viaje de pasado mañana

-Lo estoy – Contesto poniendo un rostro un poco más serio –Pero te estaba buscando para hablar contigo hijo

-Claro papá, ¿De qué quieres hablar? – Le pregunto el joven vikingo mientras acomodaba su prótesis al sentarse

-Pues ya sabes Hiccup lo de siempre, necesitamos hacer otro viaje a las tierras del oeste para hacer buenas relaciones y me gustaría que tú vinieras

-Está bien papá, iré a preparar mis cosas –Dijo Hiccup al saber que no tendría mucho tiempo para arreglar su equipaje – Por cierto cuanto durara la "diversión" – Dijo sarcásticamente al conocer el montón de cosas triviales que se hacían en esos viajes

- Solo unos días, saldremos el viernes en la mañana para estar de regreso el lunes en la tarde, si usamos los dragones el tiempo del viaje será más corto

-¿Vamos a viajar en dragones? –Se sorprendió Hiccup – ¿Que paso con lo de ir en barco para mantener un bajo perfil y no llamar mucho la atención? – Le pregunto al saber la negativa que su padre ponía al momento de usar dragones como medio de transporte externo

-El lugar a donde iremos está muy lejos como para ir en barco además sus mares están bajo la bandera del reino de Inglaterra – Hiccup se puso algo tenso al escuchar eso – Y no queremos que surja un mal entendido, por eso iremos por aire

-¿Negociaremos con los ingleses?

-La verdad me gustaría hacerlo para limar asperezas con ellos, pero no, El reino al que vamos a ir no es ingles

-Entonces…. ¿A dónde iremos?

-Al reino de DunBroch

_**Nota del autor**_: Hola a todos primeramente muchas gracias por leer el fic en verdad gracias, en segunda les platico que esta historia ya la tenía en mente desde hace un tiempo cuando vi la película de valiente y aunque parezca un típico MeridaxHiccup les aseguro que será muy distinto (eso espero) y también les digo que buscare de meter aspectos históricos reales y no salirme de las personalidades de los personajes ni el contexto de las películas

*Las personas no deseadas son Alvin, los marginados y otros antagonistas de la serie dragones de Berk

*Investigue sobre la cultura vikinga y en San wiki pedía dice que la unificación de los reinos barbaros sucedió hasta el año 872 por el rey Harald primero pero para adecuarla a la historia imaginemos que sucedió en el año 810; también situé a Berk en la zona de noruega debido a su cercanía con las demás naciones aunque la verdad no se en donde se ubique según el creador de la serie

De nuevo agradezco el tiempo y los invito a continuar la lectura  
Zalu2 ¡


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1 "Azares del destino"**

"_Algunos dicen que nuestro destino está ligado a la tierra tanto como nosotros estamos de ella, otros dicen que el destino se entrelazan como una tela que entrelaza el destino de uno con él de muchos otros, nuestro destino es lo único que buscamos o luchamos para poder encontrar algunos nunca lo encuentran pero hay otros que son guiados a él."_

Introducción de la película "Brave 2012" (Esta es una obra de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro, todos los personajes y ambientes aquí descritos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores)

-O-

Era una mañana tranquila en las tierras altas, el sol comenzaba a salir y el fresco aire de la mañana comenzaba a soplar en el reino de DunBroch, sus habitantes ya habían empezado sus ocupaciones diarias y todos sin excepción estaban concentrados en su quehacer.

Ya habían pasado meses* desde aquel accidente en donde la reina Eleonor se convirtió en un oso salvaje, pero las historias de como la princesa Mérida logro rescatarla y también romper la maldición del oso Moldur estaban de boca en boca; pero para la princesa eso no le importaba, lo único que le interesaba de aquella aventura era que su madre había cambiado para bien, y su relación con ella había mejorado notablemente, aunque las cosas con respecto a su educación como princesa seguían igual o peor…

-Las dinastías o ducados generalmente se forman a partir de familias que posean una gran influencia en el reino o aquellas que por lazos sanguíneos tengan derechos de nobleza, ya sea por medios económicos o políticos –Recitaba la joven princesa a su madre

-Bien hecho Mérida –La felicitó – Al parecer alguien ha estado estudiando con más entusiasmo –Decía la reina mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del gran Salón

-Yea* mamá – Agradeció Mérida mientras hacía lo mismo

-Muy bien pequeña, ahora tienes que saber que no todos los reinos son tan civilizados como para elegir a sus gobernantes mediante diplomacia y negociaciones; Hay algunas "tribus" que aun escogen a sus líderes mediante la fuerza bruta y la guerra – Dijo con desdén

-Como los barbaros del norte – Dijo Mérida recordando una de las historias que le contó su padre sobre algunas batallas que tuvo contra esos "salvajes"

-Así es querida, ellos no tienen la suficiente organización como para formar unas dinastías que puedan manejar sus pueblos sin necesidad de estarse peleando cada vez que quieran asumir el poder; por ejemplo las tribus danesas se gobiernan por hombres que logran asesinar a la familia que este al mando

-Que sádicos –Murmuro Mérida al pensar los crueles he inhumanos eran esos barbaros como para cometer tales crímenes solo por la ambición del poder

-Lo se hija, pero no todos son tan malos, hay algunas tribus que lo eligen democráticamente y sus hijos son los que heredan el poder siempre y cuando el pueblo este de acuerdo –Decía Eleonor mientras trataba de evitar que su hija formara prejuicios y odios contra aquellos pueblos…

-Bueno Mérida la siguiente lección va a tratar de las alianzas – Comentaba la reina hasta que un mensajero entro a toda prisa con un sobre en sus manos

-Buenos días sus altezas –Saludo con respeto

-Buenos días –Contestaron las dos mujeres

-Disculpen la interrupción pero tengo noticias para usted reina Eleonor y también para su esposo el rey Fergus – Decía mientras le entregaba el sobre y se retiraba –Con su permiso – Se despido mientras salía por la puerta tan rápido como había entrado

-Eso fue raro –Dijo Mérida – Bueno mamá, ¿Seguimos con la lección?

-Amm si quieres puedes irte a descansar un poco, te doy el día libre has estado trabajando duro y te mereces un descanso –Le dijo su madre con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, en cuanto su madre le dio permiso salió como rayo hacia el establo en busca de Angus; Al fin tenía un momento libre para hacer lo que a ella en verdad le gustaba.

-Pero no llegues tarde para la cena Mérida – Gritaba la reina tratando de que su hija la escuchara – Hay esa niña me va a sacar canas verdes –Decía cansada mientras guardaba la carta en su regazo y se dirigía con su esposo para avisarle de las nuevas noticias.

-O-

-¡Fergus! – Grito molesta la reina cuando entro al salón de entrenamiento

-Wau, Eleonor me asustaste – Decía el rey Fergus espantado - Pensé que otra vez te habías convertido en un oso salvaje – Trató de bromear el rey para evitar la ira de su esposa

-No estoy de humor Fergus, así que al grano explícame el contenido de esta carta – Exigió Eleonor mientras le daba a leer la carta a su esposo

"_Queridos reyes de DunBroch  
Agradezco profundamente la invitación que me hacen para estrechar lazos de amistad y diplomacia, me es grato el saber que su reino busca la paz y la armonía con las demás naciones, al igual que nuestra tribu busca preservar la paz y la tranquilidad; Por eso me es un honor responder a su invitación y confirmar mi presencia en su magnífico reino, con permiso de sus majestades._

_Atentamente Estoico "El Vasto" jefe de la tribu de Berk _

-Pero querida por que te enojas si tú me pediste que mandara emisarios a todos los pueblos cercanos con el fin de abrir negociaciones –Se excusaba el rey confundido

-¡Pero no a los Vikingos! – Grito exasperada - ¿Acaso olvidaste lo que esos barbaros causaron hace tiempo? –Preguntó al borde del llanto

-Eleonor, tranquila por favor –Trataba de calmarla mientras la abrazaba – Eleonor, nunca podré olvidar lo que paso, y es por eso que estoy consciente de lo que hago; Los vikingos podrán ser salvajes pero tienen honor, desde que tenemos ese acuerdo de paz los vikingos no han hecho ningún ataque ni siquiera en contra de nuestros aliados, imagina si los tuviéramos como aliados, serian una gran ayuda en contra de Inglaterra

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero aun así no me dan confianza como para tenerlos cerca como amigos –Decía Eleonor mientras recuperaba la compostura

-Tranquila corazón sabes que nosotros somos fuertes y si esos salvajes se atrevieran a atacarnos seria su peor error –Decía tratando de darle confianza a su esposa pero él sabía muy bien que los vikingos eran enemigos de temer, a pesar de que no eran numerosos su valentía en combate y sus estrategias eran peligrosas, además en estos momentos la situación al sur de DunBroch era tensa ya que el Reino de Inglaterra seguía presionando constantemente la anexión de su reino, inclusive comenzaban a amenazar con declarar la guerra.

-Bueno Fergus, creo que ya es hora de preparar la reunión, si queremos que todo salga bien hay que estar preparados y listos para lo que sea –Decía Eleonor mientras se dirigía al Salón principal

-Como ordene su alteza – Bromeaba mientras discretamente le pellizcaba la espalda*

-Fergus compórtate –Grito ruborizada

-Jajá, como sea, ¿Dónde está nuestra hija?

-O-

Cabalgando velozmente entre el bosque la joven Mérida reía al pasar por los árboles y troncos que había alrededor, mientras disparaba flechas al por mayor, cualquiera que viera la escena pensaría que la princesa había perdido completamente el juicio pero no era así, ella únicamente estaba disfrutando, era apasionada y lo demostraba en todo lo que hacía, especialmente cuando podía sentirse tan alegre y libre.

-Muy bien Angus puedes relajarte un poco* – Decía Mérida mientras ponía sus flechas en el piso y se sentaba a un lado del rio a descansar al igual que Angus

-Yo ya extrañaba el bosque Angus, hace semanas que no podíamos salir del castillo, ya me estaba aburriendo de estar todo el día estudiando reglas, normas, protocolos aff –Decía mientras acariciaba a su corcel y este respondía con un relinchido de acuerdo—Aunque sé que todo eso es por mi bien y el del reino, aun no me agrada la idea de convertirme en la reina – El caballo relincho confundido – No malentiendas Angus, no es que no quiera aceptar mis responsabilidades solo es que aún no estoy lista para eso, yo aún soy joven y me gustaría hacer algunas cosas antes de tomar tal responsabilidad de gobernar un reino entero.

El caballo asintió mientras se recostaba alado de Mérida y así estuvieron por un buen rato hasta que ella se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era

-Angus ya está anocheciendo, es hora de regresar a casa o mamá nos matara por no llegar a tiempo a la cena -Decía mientras ensillaba al caballo y este le dirigía una mirada de inconformidad – Bien mejor dicho: Mamá **me **matara si llego tarde a la cena

El caballo relincho y rápidamente emprendió la carrera hacia el palacio a toda velocidad, después de un rato de camino Mérida aun disfrutaba del poco tiempo de descanso que le quedaba, a ella le gustaba sentir el viento contra su cabello, disfrutaba la imagen de los arboles al pasar rápidamente, le encantaba escuchar los galopes de Angus, el sonido de la naturaleza, aves, el viento y… -¡_**CUIDADO**_! – ¿! Los gritos ¡? ; Mérida iba tan rápido que no se fijó que estaba a punto de chocar con una persona, ella detuvo a Angus violentamente para evitar chocar con el sujeto pero la fuerza de la velocidad hizo que Media saliera disparada hacia adelante, cayendo justo encima del desafortunado peatón, con el peso de la caída ambos se golpearon levemente contra al suelo.

-Auch, esto si dolió – Dijo Mérida mientras se levantaba despacio y se limpiaba la tierra de su vestido

-Agua mi espalda – Se quejó el muchacho quien aún estaba en el suelo

-Ups lo siento en verdad –Se disculpó Mérida mientras ayudaba al sujeto a levantarse – Sabes deberías tener más cuidado y ver por donde caminas, ¿Estas bien?

-Creo que me rompí la pierna – Decía el muchacho mientras se ponía de pie y cojeaba un poco y se reacomodaba los huesos de la espalda

-Oh no, te lastimaste de gravedad, hay que ir con un curandero para que te atienda rápido –Decía Mérida sintiéndose un poco culpable por el accidente

-Descuida, me rompí la que ya estaba rota – Dijo el chico restándole importancia a sus heridas

-¿Eh? – Mérida lo miró extrañada, pero al poner un poco más de atención al muchacho se dio cuenta de que le faltaba una pierna y en su lugar parecía estar un pedazo de metal

-Al parecer se rompió el resorte con la caída – Dijo para sí mismo el muchacho mientras se revisaba la prótesis

-Si quieres te puedo llevar con el curandero ¿Puedes caminar? – Mérida le ofreció su ayuda ya que se sentía un poco culpable por la situación de su pierna

-Creo que no –Decía el joven mientras cojeaba al caminar

-Bueno súbete te llevare – Dijo Mérida mientras montaba a Angus

-Este… disculpa si sueno un poco rudo pero no estoy acostumbrado a subir al caballo de alguien que me acaba de atropellar, mucho menos si no la conozco - Dijo un poco nervioso al notar que estaba hablando con alguien totalmente desconocida

-Bueno tienes razón, pero si yo fuera tu aceptaría; a menos que quieras caminar tu solo hasta el reino – Decía mientras señalaba el resto del camino que daba hacia el reino

-"Hay Thor porque me haces esto" – Pensaba – Pero aun así no estoy muy cómodo de ir con un desconocido – Dijo mientras subía al caballo de la muchacha

-No seas quisquilloso, además no me dejas presentarme –Dijo un poco fastidiada -yo soy Mérida de DunBroch

-Un gusto conocerte –Dijo un poco sarcástico – Yo me llamo Hiccup Horrendo Haddock III –Se presentó el muchacho mientras Mérida le daba la mano y comenzaba a galopar hacia el castillo

**Fin del Capítulo 1**

**Nota del Autor :** Lamento tardanzas, ya saben problemas de escritor y de trabajo escolares, Agradezco el tiempo que se tomaron para leer la historia y también los reviews que me dejaron, recuerden que comentar es agradecer, cualquier comentario sugerencia o queja que quieran decirme me la pueden dar a través de un review x3

*Un cambio temporal, la historia estará situada en 725 d.c y en las zonas escandinavas y la isla de Inglaterra

* En algunos fanfictions en inglés, tratan de poner un acento escoses a la forma de Hablar de Mérida y a mí me gustaría tratar de hacer lo mismo ejemplo: yer o yea es un sí, Nae o niet es un no y así algunas pequeñas palabras

*En la película Fergus le pellizca el trasero a Eleonor

*Al igual que Hiccup, Mérida también comparte un fuerte lazo de gran amistad con su compañero, al grado de que son sus confidentes y en algunos casos ayuda emocional

Sin más que decir les agradezco por leer el fanfiction y les pido que dejen un comentario si les ha agradado mi historia

Zalu2 ¡


End file.
